


Domestic Dreams

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jin gets trapped in his own most personal fantasy, Ryuuji goes to save him. It's not quite what he'd imagined. Pure, unrepentant Jin/Ryuuji fluff written after a very long week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Dreams

Title: Domestic Dreams  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Iwasaki Ryuuji/Jin Masato  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Summary: Sometimes you just gotta write ott h/c fic for your OTP.

"This would be much easier if I knew precisely how an Avatar could be affected like this in the first place," Ryuuji said as he taped the last wire to his bare arm.

"My marker system is the most sophisticated in the world." Ryuuji's wires led back to J's body. "So Jin is more sensitive to stimuli than any other Avatar."

"Of course." It seemed impossible for a Metaroid to put an Avatar in a coma, but sempai had been unresponsive until he disappeared-- J didn't see the point in keeping up an Avatar that wasn't going to do anything, and they'd need the extra Enetron if they were going to save sempai.

Still, as macabre as it was, Ryuuji wished that sempai's Avatar was with them in the med room. He wanted to assure his sempai that they'd save him, even if he couldn't hear them right now.

"I don't like this, Ryuu-san." Youko stuffed a chocolate into her mouth angrily. "You're putting yourself in the same state Jin-san is in."

Hiromu nodded. "One of us should do it instead."

Ryuuji shook his head. He loved his kids, but he had to do this alone. "In order to release sempai from whatever Sleepingroid did to him, someone has to 'link up,' for lack of a better word, with J. And sempai--"

"Is the only one who could build someone as brilliant as me. Only someone who knows his work well could hope to work my processing."

"Thank you for your input, J." Ryuuji huffed, making sure that the last wire was in place. "The only other person at EMC who knows how sempai builds things is in charge of it all. And I'm the one with the vaccine program that makes it easier for me to enter J's mind to rescue sempai." He hoped. He did his best to smile. "I'm counting on you two to keep Gorisaki from worrying too much, all right?"

Youko frowned... then sighed. "Okay. But hurry up and save Jin-san, I don't want either of you to die or anything."

"Neither do I, Youko-chan." Hiromu helped Ryuuji lie down, which he was grateful for. It was hard to move with all these wires attached to one's person. He pressed the button to link himself to J's marker system and--

\--

And wow, the sky was blue today.

Considering that this was supposed to be sempai's 'most personal fantasy, something that he wouldn't want to escape from' as Sleepingroid had put it, he'd expected something... flashier. At least a few Megazords. But no, this was nothing more than an open field on a sunny day.

Ryuuji walked for roughly five minutes until he heard voices. He found a tree to hide behind-- it wouldn't be wise to snap sempai out of it abruptly. And sure enough, there was sempai, in a uncharacteristically conservative white shirt and jeans as he rubbed someone's shoulders-- Ryuuji couldn't see the face. Clamping on his own feelings concerning sempai being intimate with someone he didn't know, Ryuuji angled himself so he could see sempai's new friend...

And it was him.

"You were amazing at the last meeting, Ryuu-chan." Sempai leaned in to kiss 'Ryuuji's' cheek. "Especially when you proved to that asshole that your design was better. I was so turned on."

"Sempai, it's not nice to be so dismissive to your coworkers... but yes, I made my point." 'Ryuuji' smiled, then turned his head to kiss sempai on the mouth briefly before standing up and dusting off his slacks. "Hiromu and Youko-chan will be here soon, so I'm going to get the picnic supplies, okay?"

"You do that." Sempai yawned, stretched... and then his face lit up. "Hiromu-kun, Youko-chan!"

"Hi!" Youko tossed her bag at Hiromu, waving. "Don't worry, our parents are cool with us being here all day."

"Although I'm not cool with that," although Hiromu then broke out into a huge grin. "It's great to see you, Jin-san."

"Well, it's great to see you guys, too!" Jin bounced up to help 'Ryuuji' set out the blankets. "You two go play while we get lunch ready."

Ryuuji finally tore himself from the scene, forcing himself to take deep breaths. Was... was this what sempai really wanted? More than anything?

No wonder he hadn't been trying to leave. Ryuuji wasn't so sure that he'd want to leave, either.

... Except it wasn't real, so neither one of them could stay.

He stepped out from behind the tree. "Sempai."

Sempai froze. Enough that it got 'Ryuuji's' attention. "Is something wrong?" He frowned at Ryuuji. "Sempai, who's that?"

"Don't worry." Sempai cupped 'Ryuuji's' chin. "He's just a friend. I'm gonna talk to him for a minute. Could you keep an eye on the kids while I do?"

"Sure." 'Ryuuji' placed a blue blanket on the grass. "Love you."

"... I love you, too."

Sempai looked his age as he approached Ryuuji, eyes shadowed. "Yo, Ryuuji."

"Yo yourself."

"So," sempai said around a bitter laugh, "which part is creepier? Me wanting the kids to spend more time with me than their own folks, or the fact that you and I were--"

"Sempai." Ryuuji took his hand. "This is a lovely dream."

"You really think so?"

Ryuuji nodded. "I can see why you like it so much. But you already have a Hiromu and Youko-chan to be with. They need you more than these fantasies your mind constructed. And, um." He cleared his throat. "You already have a me. I need you, too. If you'll have me."

Sempai laughed again, but there was life in it this time. "Well, who can resist an offer like that?"

He sighed in relief. "Good."

"It is! And now that you've rescued me, I'll just tweak J's programming so we can--"

\--

Ryuuji was exhausted beyond belief, but he was awake again. He tried to sit up, but sempai pushed him back down on the bed.

"Easy, Ryuu-chan." Sempai smiled down at him. "Hooking yourself up to a Buddyroid like that tires a guy out. You need eight hours of sleep at least, okay?"

He was too tired to protest, so he simply smiled back... and when sempai cupped his face, he felt something nice well up in him. "Thanks for saving me, Ryuuji."

"You're very welcome," he managed. "Please don't do that again."

Sempai muttered something about how he was a free spirit, so he did what he wanted as he bent down to kiss Ryuuji's forehead.

"Gorisaki, I promise, he's fine! Here, we'll just check on him and--" Youko yelped.

Hiromu gaped.

Gorisaki's face spun wildly.

"Um, Ryuu-san! Good to see that you and Jin-san are back!" Youko said very, very cheerfully. "The boys and I are gonna get lunch, okay? It'll be a long lunch, so you two just relax!"

"B-but Ryuuji--"

"But forget it, Gorisaki! J, I have Enetron for you! Far away from Ryuu-san and Jin-san!" Youko shoved him and Hiromu out of sight. J chased after them.

"Sempai, why were they..."

"I think they think we were gonna do a lot more than just kiss." Sempai shrugged. "Can't really blame them, being rescued does get the old hormones rushing."

"Hmm."

"Hey, you know what we should do?" Sempai gave him a huge grin. "We should join them five minutes later, but wearing each other's clothes and have our hair all mussed up. That'd **really** mess with their minds."

"What am I going to do with you."

"... Sexy things?"

Ryuuji sighed, closing his eyes for a nap even as he grabbed his sempai's hand. His family was weird.

He wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
